


Признаки жизни

by underveil



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underveil/pseuds/underveil
Summary: Сердце медленно бьется, артерии, капилляры и вены вздуваются и опадают, как волны. Клементине двадцать один год, и она жива. (Действие происходит после первого сезона, события последующих сезонов не учитываются.)
Kudos: 2





	Признаки жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778632) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



Клементина лежит на спине в высокой траве и глядит на звезды.

В пропотевшей потрепанной рубашке неуютно, тело чешется, но это приличная рубашка, которую она никогда не надевала в город и не измазывала кровью, поэтому ей все равно. К тому же вспотела она не от страха, не от ужаса, а от хорошего, честного труда, ворочая землю лопатой под жарким летним солнцем. Мышцы болят, пульсируют теплом и жизнью. Она запускает пальцы в рыхлую землю и улыбается.

***

В двенадцать лет она расплакалась, когда поняла, что не помнит, как звали ее первую учительницу. Когда Омид и Криста нашли ее, она забралась на дерево и рыдала так отчаянно, что, наверное, все ходячие на мили кругом насторожились. Омид и Криста уговорили ее спуститься, пообещав горячего жаркого из дичи.

Той ночью у костра Криста потерла спину и сказала, что не помнить — это, наверное, даже счастье. Омид сказал, что обычно даже не помнит, завтракал ли он сегодня, и Криста засмеялась и сказала: наверное, это тоже счастье.

— Прошло уже три года, — сказала она. — Три года, милая. Все хорошо. Теперь все изменилось. Может быть, нам всем лучше не вспоминать, — и глаза ее были так же печальны, как тогда, когда они с Омидом усадили Клем и сказали, что ни братика, ни сестренки у нее не будет.

Омид наклонился к ней, улыбаясь своей широкой простодушной улыбкой — одними губами — и сказал:

— Знаешь что, Клем? Ты — первая. Ты можешь двигаться дальше. А нам уже поздно меняться.

«Ты будешь совершенно новым человеком, — говорили они. — Ты будешь жить».

И все было как будто неплохо, пока три года спустя она, вертя в руках свою старую бейсболку, поняла, что не помнит, как улыбался Ли.

Тогда она уже начала регулярно выбираться в город: сложно найти другой способ беситься и бунтовать, когда тебе пятнадцать, у тебя нет друзей, а твои приемные родители — крутые охотники на зомби. Они как-то пытались уйти глубже в сельскую местность, но после того как Ли узнал, что мертвецы находят живых по запаху, уходить слишком далеко и лишать себя изобилия потенциальных ресурсов потеряло смысл. Они остались, стараясь не задумываться о том, что это значит — то, что они перестали убегать.

Мертвые по-прежнему бродили по Саванне. Вид у них был такой же жуткий, но Клем их больше не боялась. Она приканчивала первого же ходячего, который попадался ей на глаза, и измазывала его кровью свою старую рубашку — для маскировки. Иногда, если толпа становилась уж очень большой, она звонила в церковные колокола.

Мертвецы — всего лишь животные, колченогие псы, наполовину ослепленные голодом и болью. В них не было ни злобы, ни притворства — они просто выживали, и в этом Клем могла их понять. В чем-то они были сродни. Ходячие убили Ли, убили ее родителей, но злиться на них не имело смысла.

Поэтому она шла туда, куда ее несли ноги, пробиваясь сквозь приливы и отливы последних остатков человечества, и иногда задумывалась — везде ли так или просто это Джорджию отгородили от всего остального мира, закрыли на карантин. Она думала об этом вяло, без интереса: в любом случае мир заканчивался практически за пределами города. Бежать бессмысленно. Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда ты добегаешь — где бы ты в этот момент ни был. Наверное, ей повезло, что она сумела это понять.

Сегодня ноги пронесли ее мимо старой библиотеки (где она часами сидела у шкафа, держа книгу на вытянутых руках, чтобы не испачкать страницы кровью и потрохами, потому что Алиса, мистер Дарси и Гэтсби заслуживали того, чтобы остаться чистыми и нетронутыми), и она наполовину нехотя поплелась к Марш-хаусу, негласно признанному запретной зоной.

Через пять секунд перед ней очутились папа и мама.

Конечно, это были не они — она это знала, она ведь не дура. Она уже не ребенок. Но все равно тянуло взять маму за гниющую руку и поиграть с ее красивыми кольцами, повертеть их вокруг каждой костяшки, пока от щекотки мама не засмеется. Все равно тянуло обнять папу за полуотвалившуюся ногу, и хихикать, и визжать, когда он, словно тираннозавр, будет пытаться ухватить и отцепить ее своими слишком короткими руками.

Но этого она сделать не могла. Поэтому она отступила на шаг, скрестила руки на груди и, глядя на них обоих, сказала:

— Знаете, у меня все хорошо. Вы, наверное, хотели бы, чтобы я поступила в колледж, но колледжей больше нет, потому что почти все умерли. Но вообще-то у меня все хорошо.

Страх, клокотавший в груди, и горе ушли; на их место пришло нечто более твердое — слой прозрачного лака, защищавший ее так же, как вонючие потроха, размазанные по одежде. Ей это нравилось — или, скорее, ей нравилось то, что это означало.

Она помахала на прощанье существам, которые не были ее родителями, и размашистым шагом свернула за угол. Когда она увидела фасад отеля, ее сердце заколотилось. Она слишком хорошо все это помнила.

Пробраться внутрь с черного хода было легко, и вот она уже сидит на упавшей колонне, глядя на тело, все еще прикованное к батарее. Это было уже не столько тело, сколько скелет, так и не прошедший через то, что не давало ходячим разложиться окончательно, хотя кое-где еще виднелись лохмотья плоти, а истлевающая одежда стыдливо прикрывала обнажившуюся грудную клетку. Одна рука была отсечена чуть выше локтя. В черепе зияла дыра, и от нее лучами расходились трещинки. Рука Клем невольно сжалась.

Не обращая внимания на вонь, исходившую от ее собственной одежды, она подтянула колени к груди, уперлась в них подбородком и уставилась на челюсть скелета, пытаясь выжать из этого голого каркаса воспоминание о чуть заметной усталой улыбке. Это было все равно что пытаться представить себе, каким будет готовое здание, глядя на одни только перекрытия. Но Клем ничего не сказала. Через какое-то время она поднялась и пошла обратно в лагерь. Она пришла туда как раз когда садилось солнце.

Криста стояла там — одна, широко раскрыв безумные глаза.

— Прости, детка, но у Омида с ногой все хуже, чем мы думали, наверное, тромб, все совсем худо, пожалуйста, прости меня...

Клем кивнула и сказала:

— Хочешь, я это сделаю?

Нет, ответила Криста и ушла, и наконец прозвучал выстрел, и Клем обнимала рыдающую Кристу и думала: «Это не так страшно, совсем не так страшно, это всего лишь смерть, а я знаю, что такое смерть. Я справлюсь».

Весь фокус, поняла она, в том, чтобы ничего не хотеть.

Все беды от желаний. Вот ты стоишь рядом с Кристой, и она приобнимает тебя и говорит:

— Сегодня тебе уже восемнадцать. Ты так быстро растешь. Я хотела для тебя намного большего. Ли тоже хотел, и Омид тоже.

А ты, медленно осознавая, что говоришь чистую правду, спокойно отвечаешь: никто никогда не спрашивал, чего хочешь ты.

А фокус в том, чтобы ничего не хотеть.

К тому времени, как Клем исполнилось двадцать, целых два года прошло с тех пор, как живые последний раз появлялись в Саванне. Одна пара с сыном останавливалась в их лагере на несколько ночей, и рассказ их был неутешителен: они годами шли по побережью и месяцами не видели ни единой живой души, не видели ни единого проблеска надежды, кроме надежды выжить самим. Их теория заключалась в том, чтобы забраться достаточно далеко на север — возможно, тамошних зим мертвецам не выдержать. Клем не стала говорить, что им самим будет очень тяжело выживать зимой.

Их сын был на год или два старше нее — холодный, заносчивый парень, и по ночам Клем очень живо воображала себе все те места, до которых могла бы дотронуться, чтобы размягчить его, все слова, что вычитала в книгах, все движения, которые инстинктивно знало ее тело. Когда те люди сказали, что им пора, и предложили взять их с собой, нелегко было посмотреть на Кристу и сказать: «Нет, мы остаемся», но Криста уже слишком устала, чтобы куда-то идти, а Клем не хотела ее бросать. Они разошлись — каждый своей дорогой, и Клем с Кристой снова остались одни, и желание было почти невыносимо. Почти.

Но жизнь продолжалась. Клем справлялась. Она дышала, работала в поле, сидела на могиле Омида и рассказывала ему смешные истории — такие, что пришлись бы ему по вкусу. Она читала Кристе, когда та заболела, готовила ей обед, старалась притворяться, что не замечает, как Криста потихоньку подготавливает ее к тому, что будет. Одинокие дни — но к этому она привыкла, почти. Она будет читать, будет ходить с мертвецами и, возможно, однажды уйдет, но пока — пока она справляется. Она дышит.

— Понимаешь, — слабо, хрипло проговорила Криста, — наверное, мы все идем по жизни, надеясь, что поймем, зачем мы здесь, в чем наше предназначение. Мне помогла ты, горошинка. Помогать тебе — этого мне было достаточно. Но я не знаю, что остается тебе.

Клем взяла ее за руку — в другой руке она держала пистолет — посмотрела поверх холмов на призрачные огни города и подумала: «Ничего. Что угодно. Все».

Она улыбнулась Кристе, когда глаза той потухли, и выстрелила — быстро и аккуратно, сквозь череп прямо в мозг, и там, внутри, звездочкой разбежались трещинки.

Она оценивающе взглянула на небо и решила, что успеет вырыть могилу до того, как стемнеет.

***

Теперь она лежит меж двух могил — одна старая и плотно утрамбованная, одна свежая и ладно сформованная — и слушает, как поют ноющие мышцы, пока ночь медленно кружит над головой, теплый летний ветерок шелестит у глаз, ушей, ноздрей, в коротко остриженных волосах.

Клементине двадцать один год, и этой ночью теплая кровь еще пульсирует неспешно в ее жилах, и в каждом вдохе еще чувствуется сила и надежда, и кожа еще ощущает уколы травинок и покрывается мурашками. Клементина глядит на звезды. Она живая. Этой ночью она жива.


End file.
